Other Side Of The World
by YouCantSeeMe.x
Summary: John Cena and Kiera have been best friends for as long as they can remember. When Kiera makes a decision that her parents dont agree with she ends up joining him on the road. With friendships & feelings changing will everything be okay?
1. Chapter 1

"You are not going over there Kiera and that is finally!"

"Mum, im 24 I can do whatever the fuck I want and what I want is to go over there and see my best friend so if you don't mind, id appreciate you butting out of my business and leave me the fuck alone," A young blonde girl called Kiera stormed up the stairs of her house into her bedroom, slamming the door shut. Kiera McKenzie was a 24 year old from London, England. With long blonde hair, green eyes and a figure to die for she was one of those girls who you'd expect to be into themselves and quite stuck up but Kiera was the opposite. She was friendly, caring, funny and sarcastic pretty much most of the time. She loved going out with her friends, shopping, meeting boys and everything a young woman her age usually loved. Another one of her great passions was for the WWE and there was a very big reason behind that. Fact was Kiera's best friend actually worked for the WWE and was their biggest star nowadays but back when she had first met him he had just been a normal boy from West Newbury, Massachusetts. Yeah, that's right. John Cena was her best friend. Most people found it hard to believe a British girl could be best friends with a top WWE superstar.

Kiera and her family went to America often when Kiera was a child. In fact, Kiera's parents had been best friends with Carol and her husband John Cena or Fabo as they knew him as. They had met them before Kiera was even born and had maintained that friendship throughout the years which Kiera was thankful because if it wasn't for that friendship then she would have never met John. One year when Kiera was about 10 her parents had take her to see Fabo and Carol, even though she hadn't been too interested in going. Whilst her parents had been talking with Fabo and Carol, Kiera had decided to sneak off and wander about outside on her own, in the dark in a place she didn't know her way around. Been a kid and everything she didn't really know about crossing the roads and such on her own so stepped out onto the road without looking and next think she knew she was been thrown onto the pavement with a young John Cena glaring down at her as a car went speeding past on the road she had just been stood on. If it wasn't for John, then Kiera wouldn't have been alive and she thanked him for that. At that moment, two had instantly connected and Kiera knew she would be friends with John for a very long time.

Of course, having a long distance friendship was hard for the two seeing as though Kiera lived in England and John was in America. The two argued, ignored each other, cried, everything that usual friends did. Even though it was tough the two had continued to maintain their friendship. John would go see Kiera and she would go see him. She had been there through his whole wrestling career from OVW all the way up to where he was now. He had been there for her through her messy break-ups and when she felt depressed. She had been there for him when he had broke off his engagement. He had been there for her at her prom when her date had ditched her last minute. Basically, they had been there for each other through thick and thin which is what made their friendship so strong. There wasn't anything that could tear them apart. People had tried like ex boyfriends and girlfriends and such but nobody had succeeded. It was too much of a strong friendship for anything to break them.

Now Kiera was arguing with her mother because she wanted to go back to America and see John. It had been a year since she had last seen him in person. Sure, they would talk on the phone and Skype each other whenever they weren't busy but it just wasn't the same as seeing each other in person. Kiera missed John and she knew he missed her. There was also another person Kiera missed a lot and that was her other best friend, Randal Keith Orton. She had met him through John and instantly the two of them had become best friends. They were a trio. Although Randy acted like a complete psych on TV he was one of the sweetest, greatest people that Kiera knew. She would never tell him she missed him though, she liked to have a love/hate relationship with Randy abusing him all the time. Kiera was also friends with a lot of other people on the WWE roster too seeing as though she got to know them whenever she went to see John but Randy and John were her closest friends.

Even though her mum didn't want her to go over there on her own, Kiera was. She didn't want to go another day without been away from her friends, more importantly John. It wasn't like she had anything to lose by going over to America. She didn't have a job, she had left because she wasn't happy working in and office anymore. Kiera had always wanted to work in IT or something but been in an office wasn't her exact idea of a perfect job. Of course, she wouldn't see her family or her friends in England much if she left but she could always visit them and such. Life in England was getting too boring for her and she needed to do something different.

"Kiera, you listen to me now. I know you want to see John but I don't want you going over there," Kiera's mum said as she stood outside her bedroom door. Kiera sighed opening the door and looking at her mum.

"Im sorry mum but im going to see John and Randy. Im old enough to make my own decisions and I want to do this. You know John and Randy will look after me so I don't know what you're worrying about anyway," Kiera rolled her eyes. Of course John and Randy would look after her, they always did.

"You are not going over to America and that is final!" Kiera's mum sternly said, glaring at her daughter.

"Im going and nothing you can say or do is going to stop me," Kiera glared at her mum, slamming the door shut and walking over, pulling a suitcase out of her wardrobe. It was final. She was going to see John and Randy and nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

**A/N**

_If this seems familiar to anyone then thats because its a rewrite of my very first fanfic I wrote over a year ago._

_Im changing it up a bit, like names and such and making it more relevant._

_REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Kiera sat in the airport at St Louis where the Raw and Smackdown crew were that night for their supershow. She had arrived over 4 hours ago but had trouble with her luggage and Randy Orton still hadn't shown up to pick her up yet. She had called Randy the day before telling him about her plans. At first he wasn't happy with her disobey her parents wished but on the other hand he was happy that he would get to see one of his best friends again. It was typical of Randy to always be late so Kiera wasn't too angry. She was pretty tired out and annoyed from the flight and just wanted to see everyone again. It hadn't gone down too well with her parents the day she had left but they had eventually accepted it and made sure that she would stay in touch with them so they knew she was safe.

"Psst. Kiera," A deep voice whispered causing Kiera to turn to her right and see a guy with a baseball cap and sunglasses over his head. Kiera pulled a face thinking it was some creep and continued to ignore him. "Kiera Isabella McKenzie, don't you ignore me."

"Randy, is that you?" Kiera asked, looking at him intently. Randy was the only person who ever called her by her full name apart from her parents when they were angry at her of course.

"Of course it is you douche. Are you gonna give me a hug?" Randy grinned at her causing her to smile. It was amazing to see him again.

"Only if you take of the stupid hat and glasses. I havent seen any fan girls around so I think you're safe," Kiera giggled as Randy looked round suspiciously before removing his glasses and hat, standing up and pulling Kiera up with him wrapping his arms around her.

"Its lovely to see you. I wasn't gonna say this to you knowing how much of a big headed idiot you can be, but I actually missed you," Kiera laughed slightly as she hugged Randy.

"I missed you too squirt. We better get to the car," Randy said pulling away from Kiera and picking her bags up as the two of them headed to the car.

"You didn't tell John did you?" Kiera said as the two got into the car once Randy had finished putting Kiera's luggage in the boot.

"He doesn't know a thing. Nobody apart from myself does," Randy smiled at her. Kiera didn't want John knowing anything about her coming back seeing as though she wanted to surprise him. She knew that she could at least trust Randy not to tell anyone. He could always keep a secret.

"Right, come on then. Take me to my Johnny!"

* * *

John sat in his locker room looking at his phone. He hadn't heard anything from Kiera in a few days which worried him. She usually at least sent him one text a day if she was busy. He hated not been in touch with her.

"Yo dude, get your head out of the clouds. What's wrong with you?" Ted DiBiase asked as he walked into John's locker room. John put his phone in his shorts pockets and looked at Ted.

"I havent heard anything from Kiera in a few days. Im just a bit worried," John shrugged causing Ted to roll his eyes. John was always worried about Kiera.

"Oh, she will be fine. Did you know Randy had a date today?" Ted asked John sitting down on the bench.

"With who? I swear, he doesn't even tell me anything.."

"Some chick.. I think he said her name was Kara. He seemed pretty excited about it. I thought he would have told you! Anyway, I better go see Cody. We got a match later," Ted grinned walking out of the room only for Randy to walk in with a girl but seeing as though John wasn't even paying attention he didn't even see who it was.

"Im guessing that's Kara then?" John said, looking at his phone and still not paying attention.

"No remove the A and replace it with an I and an E then yes.. That is Kiera," Randy laughed as John spun round and came face to face with his best friend.

"KIERA. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" John yelled, excitedly picking her up in a hug. Randy just stood there smiling that his two best friends were finally reunited.

"I needed to see you! I missed you like so much. I had a war with my parents to get here so you better be happy," Kiera joked as John pulled away grinning at her. He was so happy to see her, it had been way too long.

"Of course im happy. You just made my entire year, even though its only just begun but you get what I mean," John laughed.

"Right, im gonna leave you two to have a catch up. I'll see you later Kiera," Randy smiled before leaving the room so John and Kiera could have a catch up.

* * *

An hour later and John and Kiera were still sat chatting. The show had begun and John's match was up soon so he knew he was going to have to leave her shortly which he wasn't happy about at all. He wanted to sit and talk with her all night.

"I hate to say this but I need to go. I have a match against Phil.." John sighed. Phil was another one of John's good friends so he also got along with Kiera too.

"Its fine, I understand. Go out there, kick ass and we'll continue catching up later," Kiera laughed hugging John once again before he left for his match. Kiera sighed and looked around the locker room. It felt really good to be back with everyone even if she had only seen John and Randy so far. Although, she had to admit they were the two people she had been looking forward to seeing the most. Kiera heard the door to the locker room open and in walked Ted with the one and only Cody Runnels or Rhodes as everyone knew him by. Ted stopped, looked at Kiera then ran over pulling her into a bone crushing up.

"My Kiera muffin is back! I MISSED YOU TERRIBLY!" Ted yelled rather much like John had done earlier. Ted was another one of Kiera's best friends. The two had clicked instantly when they first met over 2 years ago now. They were the childish ones out of their little group and often annoyed Randy, John and Cody till they either got told off or attacked.

"Teddy bear! I missed you too," Kiera laughed pulling away from Ted and looking at Cody who was just stood scowling.

"Are you coming out tonight?" Ted asked looking at her intently. After every show the roster went out and had a few drinks to relax after their matches.

"Sure. When do I ever pass up a chance to party," Kiera laughed causing Cody to roll his eyes. What was his problem?

"So, you're back?" Cody asked, not sounding too happy. Kiera had no idea why he was been like he was. The two of them were really close friends so it just didn't really make any sense.

"Yeah, I got back a few hours ago. Are you okay?" Kiera asked looking at him curiously. This wasn't the Cody she knew and loved.

"Oh im brilliant," Cody said, rolling his eyes and leaving the room. Kiera looked at Ted completely confused.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what's wrong with the idiot. So anyway, drinks tonight. Im buying!" Ted smiled hugging Kiera one more time before he left to join Cody. Kiera sat down still puzzled with how Cody had acted towards her. She couldn't think of anything she could have done to make him mad. She would have to have a chat with him later..

* * *

**A/N**

_I feel happier with this than the original one so yeah._

_The reason for Cody is gonna be totally different... and so is most of the story._

_REVIEWWWW!_


	3. Chapter 3

Kiera sat in a bar just a few minutes walk away from the hotel everyone was staying at. John had gone to get the drinks so Kiera was sat with Randy, Ted, Maryse, Mike Mizanin, Phil Brooks and of course, Cody Runnels who was just sat glaring at Kiera which she didn't understand one bit, well she did but she just didn't want to admit it to herself.

"Well, this is fun," Randy said sarcastically as he noticed Kiera and Cody sat in a staring war. Kiera turned away and slapped Randy on the arm.

"If Jonathon would hurry up with the drinks, then we can get this party started," Kiera said, just as John walked over and handed everyone there drinks pushing Kiera up in the booth so he could sit down.

"Im here. Don't get your panties in a twist," John rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Im glad you're back. It's not been the same without you here," Randy smiled as he hugged Kiera with one arm. Kiera was glad to be back. She'd only been back for less than a day and it felt like she'd never left in the first place.

"Well, im glad to be back and I don't plan on leaving any time soon," Kiera smiled at everyone.

"I wish you would," Cody muttered under his breath earning a punch from Ted who had heard him. Luckily enough Kiera nor anyone else had.

"Right, lets get this party started!" Maryse declared as she raised her glass in a toast.

"Im off to get some shots," Cody grumbled, getting up and walking towards the bar.

"Not to intrude but if you want to talk to Cody now would be the perfect time," John whispered in Kiera's ear as she nodded and walked over to the bar where Cody was stood ordering the drinks. He saw her stood next to him and rolled his eyes. He was really angry and upset with her.

"I've come to help and plus, we need to talk Cody," Kiera said but Cody rolled his eyes at her. He didn't want to hear it.

"I don't need your help and I don't wanna talk to you…"

"You are 25 for crying out loud. I want to talk about what happened like an adult but if you want to act like some sulky teenager then fuck you," Kiera stormed off and sat back down. John patted her on the back knowing that things obviously hadn't gone too well.

"Seriously, what is his problem?" Randy glared at Cody who was now stood talking to Eve at the bar. Kiera looked at John who looked at her. John was the only one who knew what had happened between Kiera before she left.

"He's probably just on his man period, you know how he gets," Ted chimed in laughing as Cody walked over with a tray of shots.

"I hope you got me a water!" Phil said as Cody handed him a glass of water. Phil was very passionate about his straight edge lifestyle.

"Here's to Kiera been back and everything how it should be!" Mike announced as everyone took a shot.

* * *

Later in the evening Kiera was out on the dance floor with Ted and Maryse who were all pretty drunk. Kiera hadn't seen or spoken to Cody since they had spoke earlier which was fine with her. She wasn't happy with him at all. She just wanted to talk about what had happened between the two but he was acting like a child about it all.

"I missed you so much. I've got my girl back," Maryse exclaimed pulling Kiera in for a hug as Ted joined in too. Maryse was Kiera's best girl friend. The two had become friends ever since they had first met and it had stayed that way. Maryse liked having someone who wasn't a WWE Diva to talk to seeing as though most of them were stuck up.

"You have. Ted, get off. We're trying to have a girly moment here," Kiera laughed as Ted walked away pouting. Kiera felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned round to see Cody stood there with his hands in his pockets looking at her. Maryse smiled at the two and slowly walked away to join Ted who was now sat annoying Mike and Randy.

"What do you want, Cody?" Kiera said, glaring at him.

"Im sorry for been a jerk earlier but you are right, we need to talk. Do you wanna go outside?" Cody asked as Kiera nodded. Cody led the way outside and sat down on the curb along with Kiera. As much as she wanted to talk to Cody about what had happened between them, in a way she didn't at all. She had acted immature about the whole thing and didn't quite know how to explain it to Cody without making herself sound like an idiot.

"I don't know what to say Cody.." Kiera admitted as she turned to look at Cody who was sat playing with his hands.

"First off, lets talk about what went on between us. We slept together, then the next morning I wake up to find you gone.. From the country. What was that all about?" Cody asked, looking at Kiera.

"Im sorry. I just got scared and thought you'd regret what happened and I couldn't be around for that so I left. I needed to go home anyway, I was never staying for longer than 6 months last time."

"I would have not regretted it in the least. I don't just sleep with anyone, im not like Randy!" Cody joked slightly. "Are you staying for good this time?"

"I know, which is why you're adorable and so much better than him. Im staying for as long as you all want me. I don't want to go home. Life is much better when im around you guys," Kiera admitted causing Cody to smile a little.

"Good. Im not saying we need to get together or anything, in fact completely the opposite. When you were gone I was dating Layla and that ended badly so im just floating around at the moment. We're still friends though, right?" Cody asked as Kiera nodded her head frantically. Cody had always been one of her good friends when she was around.

"You know we are! Do you wanna go back to the hotel? Im tired, pretty drunk and I just don't feel like going back in there," Kiera laughed as Cody stood up and helped her up with him.

"Come on then. To the hotel we go," Cody laughed as he and Kiera headed off to the hotel. At least they had sorted everything out now..

* * *

**A/N**

_Updated, finally._

_More reviews would be lovely._

_Randy will be in it more next chapter and so forth so just bare with me._

_REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my gosh. How much did I drink last night?" Kiera groaned, sitting up from her place on the bed she was on. Taking a look around the room, Kiera knew it wasn't hers. Where the hell was she? The door opened and in walked Cody carrying two cups of coffee. He walked over to the bed and handed her one.

"You're finally awake. I wanted to be here when you woke up just in case you were worried.." Cody chuckled slightly, taking a drink from his coffee. Kiera raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"What happened anyway? I wasn't that drunk last night, was I?" Kiera asked, pulling a face. All she remembered was talking to Cody last night then heading back to the hotel.

"Nothing too bad. You kinda just crashed when we got back to the hotel so I let you have the bed and I stayed on the floor. No biggie. Are you okay?" Cody asked, looking at her smiling. He was glad to have her back. The two of them had been really close, obviously, before she had just disappeared. Hopefully things could go back the way there were for the two of them.

"You are a life saver, Runnels. Thank you for putting up with me. Oh, im fine. A bit sick, but I always get like that when ive drank. I better go back to my room though. Oh God, its gonna look like im doing the walk of shame dressed in my clothes from last night," Kiera laughed, getting up off the bed and smoothing out her dress she had worn last night.

"Here, take this!" Cody rummaged through his luggage until he found a black hoody and threw it at her. "It'll keep you warm. It's not the warmest of days today."

"You are a doll. Right, im gonna go but there's no doubt in my mind that ill be seeing you later," Kiera pulled on the hoody, gave Cody a swift kiss on the cheek and headed out into the corridor. Kiera slowly walked over to the elevator seeing as though her room was 2 floors above Cody's and she couldn't be bothered to take the stairs. Stepping into the lift, Kiera saw Randy stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Sleeping around already? You don't mess around," Randy laughed earning a glare from Kiera as she pressed her floor button. Her and Randy were on the same floor so no doubt he would be annoying her all the way to her room.

"Its not like that, Randal. I crashed out in Cody's room last night. I could say the same thing for you," Kiera asked, raising her eyebrows noticing Randy was in his clothes from last night too.

"I gave Eve a booty call. To save time, we should just hook up next time.."

"Randal Keith Orton, I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on earth. Now, be gone with you. I need to go shower and then go find John."

"You know you want me. Ill be sure to annoy you later," Randy laughed, waving bye to Kiera as she stepped into her hotel room.

* * *

"Hey buddy. Do you know where Kiera got to last night? I feel like ive barely seen her since she got here," John pulled a face, sitting down in catering with Cody and Ted. Cody sat in thought for a moment. He didn't know if telling John that Kiera had stayed in his room was such a good idea. John could get really over protective of Kiera and Cody didn't want to deal with that right now. Besides, there was nothing going on with Kiera and himself anyway. They were just strictly friends.

"I have no idea. Cody was the last one to talk to her…" Ted shrugged, earning a glare from Cody. Trust Ted to land him in trouble. Just as John was about to question Cody on the whereabouts of his best friend, Kiera walked over with Maryse, the two of them sitting either side of John.

"She's there," Ted snickered, pointing at Kiera.

"Way to point out the obvious, DiBiase. Where have you been?" John said, rounding on Kiera who held her hands up in defence.

"Woah, calm down. I've been shopping with Maryse. I do have other friends beside you, Jonathon," Kiera said, rolling her eyes at how protective John could be. She knew he was only looking out for her but it could get really annoying.

"I know, you could have let me know where you were though.."

"Oh hush, Jonathon. Im here now. What were you guys talking about?" Kiera asked, looking at each of the boys. Ted was sat munching on some fries. Typical Ted. Cody was sat playing around with his hands not really paying much attention and John was still glaring at Kiera much to her amusement.

"I was just asking if Cody and Ted knew where you were last night. You cant go off like that without informing someone!" John warned Kiera who waved her hand at him.

"I'll have you know, sir, that someone was informed. I spent the night in Cody's room…" Kiera was cut off before she could even finish what she was saying.

"Again? Really? You two are like a pair of animals!" John groaned, shaking his head causing Ted and Maryse sit and look on in confusion.

"What's he talking about?" Maryse asked, peering behind John to look at Kiera who was sat looking at Cody. The two of them hadn't told anyone, apart from John, what had happened between the two of them before she had left.

"It's nothing. Just ignore him…" Cody started but Kiera cut him off sighing.

"Cody, they're our friends. They have a right to know. Basically, Cody and I slept together the night I left and John presumes we did it again which isn't the case. I fell asleep last night and Cody took care of me that's all that happened."

"We're just friends. The night before Kiera left just happened. There's nothing between us!" Cody explained.

"See, why don't I believe you?" John scoffed, causing Kiera to stand up and slap John across the head.

"I've had enough of you right now. Fuck you Jonathon," Kiera said, storming off leaving everyone sat there in an awkward silence.

* * *

Later on in the evening, once Raw was over, Kiera was sat on some crates backstage watching everyone leave. She hadn't spoken to John since earlier and didn't plan on doing so either until he came and apologised to her. He could be so out of order sometimes.

"Are you not coming back to the hotel?" A deep voice came from the side of Kiera, causing her to turn and see Randy Orton sat there, smiling at her. She had to admit, Randy was a really gorgeous guy and she was a very lucky girl to even know him. He was a great guy, always looking out for her.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kiera shrugged, jumping down off the crates with Randy helping her.

"I heard about you and Cody. Ted told me and he also told me what happened with you and John. You shouldn't be so hard on him. He's only looking out for you," Randy said looking at Kiera who shrugged.

"He was been out of line. I don't want to talk about him anyway. Besides, if I wanted to date or sleep with Cody then that's my choice and he cant stop me."

"Do you want to date Cody?"

"No, I don't. Why are you so interested anyway?" Kiera huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I care about you. Plus, if you were dating Cody, I might be a little bit jealous," Randy shrugged as if what he had just said didn't matter in the slightest.

"Why would you be jealous?"

"Like I said, I care about you. Can we just go back to the hotel now?"

"Randy, what did you mean?" Kiera said, not letting it go much to Randy's dismay. He wished he'd never said anything now.

"Fine, this is what I mean," Randy took a step towards Kiera pulling her into him and pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss…

* * *

**A/N**

_Ugh. Ive been trying a whole week to update but is been stupid. I found a way though so its all good._**  
**

_RANDAL AND KIERAAAAAA._

_Review, oui?_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Kiera and Randy kissed and ever since then the two of them had just been avoiding each other at all costs. If either saw the other around, they would automatically turn in the opposite direction. They both knew at some point they would have to talk about it but for now they were just going go ignore it and each other. John had noticed that his two best friends hadn't been talking as much as usual and was determined to find out what was wrong. Sure, in the past Kiera and Randy had arguments but they had never gone days where they just completely avoided each other. It kind of worried John. All he wanted was to get everything back to normal. He and Kiera had made up after their argument over Cody and John had agreed to drop the whole thing much to Kiera's delight.

Kiera was casually sat in her locker room watching one of her Family Guy DVD's when there was knock on the door. Rolling her eyes, she got up off the couch and answered it to see John pulling Randy into her room and slamming the door behind them both.

"Now, something happened between you two and I don't know what but I want you to sort it out. Im fed up of all the tension and avoidance. I'll be down the hall with Zack Ryder. You two will talk this out and come and get me when everything's sorted. Okay?" John said, basically laying down the law. Enough was enough. Everything was going to get sorted, even if he had to lock them in a room together. Randy shrugged, looking at Kiera who was stood with no expression on her face.

"Fine.." Randy sighed.

"Good! I'll see you both soon! Remember, I love you both and I just want everything to be normal.." John smiled as he walked out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him leaving Kiera and Randy stood in silence. Neither of the two knew what to say. Obviously, Kiera wanted an explanation from Randy. You don't just go around kissing people for no reason at all.

"This is so awkward," Randy muttered, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. Kiera shot him a look as she sat down on the arm of the couch across from where he was stood.

"Awkward doesn't even describe it.. Can you just explain to me why you even kissed me?" she asked, looking at Randy who seemed to be in deep thought.

"I care about you…"

"I care about John. I care about Ted. I care about a lot of people, Randy but I don't go around kissing them. It just doesn't make sense. Are you like in love with me or something?" Kiera shot at him causing him to roll his eyes slightly. Randy Orton didn't fall in love with anyone.

"Getting a bit ahead of yourself there, love. I obviously share some feelings for you, more than friendship but im never going to act upon them again. You're a friend. That's all.." Randy nodded as if he was approving himself of the answer.

"… Right , okay. So, do you not want to know my thoughts or feelings on this? Or does what you say go?" Kiera was slightly annoyed now. Randy could be such a douche sometimes, not explaining things enough or properly.

"Of course I do. Go ahead.."

"You confuse me. You really do and I really wasn't expecting that kiss the other night but it happened and honestly, I havent been able to get it out of my head. You're a gorgeous guy, Randy and up until then I didn't really notice you in that kind of way.."

"I messed up, I know. Believe me Kiera, I would love nothing more to just kiss you again but im Randy Orton, I don't do relationships. You mean a lot to me, you're one of my best friends and I just don't want to hurt you in any way. I just think for the benefit of our friendship we should just remain friends and strictly friends," Randy sighed. He knew he probably was sounding like such a jackass right now messing with a girl by kissing her like that but he didn't want to mess anything up with Kiera.

".. Okay. John's going to be asking about it, you know?"

"Tell him.." Randy shrugged as he made his way to the door and walked out. Kiera groaned out of frustration falling back onto the couch.

* * *

Later that evening, after the show, Kiera was sat in John's locker room just messing around and having a chat like usual. Everything was going fine until John brought up the subject Kiera didn't really want to talk about right now. She was still trying to get her head around it herself.

"So, I know you sorted everything out with Randy, but what happened? Im your best friend and… im really nosey and wanna know!" John laughed looking at Kiera who shook her head at his antics.

"Pulling out the best friend card on me? That's low, man. Well, you cant get mad at me or Randy but we kissed…" Kiera started but was cut off when John jumped up, obviously not expecting that. She knew he was going to be slightly mad.

"What? How? Why did this happen?" John demanded, looking at Kiera seriously. He really was so overprotective.

"I don't even understand it myself, John but it happened. We decided to stay friends. Just sit down and calm down you, oaf!" Kiera said, tugging on John's shirt to pull him back onto the couch but it wasn't working.

"Im gonna kill, Randy. Ive told him before not to mess with you! That man. I swear.." John huffed as he finally sat back down on the couch. Kiera smiled as she curled up to him making him wrap his arms around her in a cuddle.

"Look, its nothing. Randy and I will forever be friends. Besides, I don't want to date a bald man. Ew, no way," she laughed causing John to laugh too.

"Im still mad at him though and I will be having words with him."

"I would expect nothing less. I don't think Randy would either. Don't go too hard on him, okay? I think he feels bad as it is. Now, can we watch Harry Potter and forget about this for tonight?" Kiera asked looking up at John who nodded.

* * *

**A/N**

_Yaaaay. An update._

_Thank you for reviewing, guys._

_REVIEW AGAAAAAIN._


End file.
